<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>draw you in like gravity by Delenaley</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23853277">draw you in like gravity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delenaley/pseuds/Delenaley'>Delenaley</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SuperM (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Spies &amp; Secret Agents, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dimension Travel, Falling In Love, M/M, MAMA Era Powers (EXO), Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas is Whipped, thats it. thats the fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:22:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23853277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delenaley/pseuds/Delenaley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukhei falls so easily, like he’s made of feathers and a slight gust of wind will topple him over, scattering all the pieces to the wind. He falls, and he falls hard. But he’s never known how to fall out of it. </p><p>(or, the two times Yukhei falls in love, and the one time he is loved in return)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. part i</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Birthday to bobohu  'ㅅ' and me ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). My birthday is actually a day after his but time isn't real anyway. I hope you guys like this!!</p><p>I planned to have this complete by bbh's bday but alas the fic apparently has a mind of it's own, so it will be broken down in two parts (or three, if i cant tame this bitch). </p><p>MUCH LOVE AND THANKS TO <a href="http://twitter.com/kunwooism">KIKI.</a> My literal soulmate, who beta-ed this in such short notice. You're my hero (´▽`ʃ♡ƪ)</p><p><b>Additional Warnings:</b> This chapter contains references to Non-Consensual Body Modification, Medical Torture, and slight mentions of PTSD Symptoms.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The coordinates lead to a neutral, uninhabited dimension. A never-ending wasteland that resembles their earth’s own subtropical deserts—from the giant sand dunes to the xerophytic plants. A mirror image. The only thing off about it was the highway, smack in the middle, seemingly endless.</p><p>There was an unsettling lack of presence around them. No sign or form of civilization in the distance, no sounds signalling there was life in this desert. </p><p>Except for the one building they’re heading to, apparently. The exact coordinate they’ve been looking for.</p><p>The monument—a better replica of the Colosseum, Yukhei realizes, as soon as they’re close enough—seemed like it belonged to another place—and in their earth, it would have been. The building contrasted with the desert in every way that mattered, excluding how ancient it seemed. Majestic. Standing proud, victorious from its constant battle with the sands of time.</p><p>In his periphery, Yukhei watches Ten tilt his head, eyes narrowing. Confused, slightly intrigued, but mostly suspicious. He always is. Yukhei doesn’t blame him. In their line of work—in their way of life, one can’t be too cautious, too careful; lest things go haywire—because there are, of course, fates worse than death.</p><p>Yukhei already lost sixteen years’ worth of memory, give or take. It was enough damage to last a lifetime. </p><p>“Do you still think this could be a trap?” He asks, teeth worrying over his bottom lip, a bad habit he can’t shake.</p><p>They hadn’t brought backup. In fear of the other boys being caught in a possible crossfire or risking anyone tracking the others back to their base—their home. </p><p>The message had specifically requested for Yongqin and Lucas, in an exact coordinate and time. The sender had even used their birth names,<em>Ten and Yukhei</em>, names only the other boys could use. It had been vague, of unknown origin, but the message was clear—help was needed. </p><p>So here they are, the only weapon brought was the tank they’re currently inhabiting, and their own bodies.</p><p>The goodbyes had been hard, but no farewells are meant to be happy, anyway.</p><p>Ten shakes his head. “If it was, we would have been dead as soon as we stepped out of the portal.”</p><p>Yukhei nods, pulling the right lever before slamming his foot on the pedal, sending them through the course at full speed. </p><p>☆</p><p>Yukhei looks up and squints. It is brighter than he thought it would be. Without the protection of the roof, the impact was immediate. The heat of the desert clings to skin and seeps under the fabric of his clothes.</p><p>"Come, Yukhei," Ten calls from beside him, already climbing his way out the tank. Yukhei almost let it slip from his mouth, to not call him that name—before he remembers what they are here for. No pretending this time.</p><p>Not now, at least.</p><p>Yukhei hauls himself up and out of the hull of the tank, stepping on the tracks before leaping to the ground. Dust flies when his boots hit the sand.</p><p>Someone makes a startled sound.</p><p>He freezes. It wasn’t Ten’s voice.</p><p>He looks up slowly. There’s only one other person there aside from them. Decked in all white from head to toe, it was like the person’s intention was to challenge the desert sun into a duel. Their hair, Yukhei also noted, was pink. </p><p>“A Tank? Isn’t that a bit overkill?” The person in white raises a brow, eyeing their vehicle. Yukhei detects the teasing tone immediately, and holds back the urge to roll his eyes. Not a threat, so far. Just pesky. </p><p>“Overkill, but highly convenient,” Ten replies, leaning on the side of the tank. He looks amused, but not in the indulging brotherly way he displays at home—it was the look he gets during fights, when he finds an opponent entertaining. </p><p>From the look the other person sends, they’re equally as intrigued.</p><p>Yukhei sighs. He’s not ready to be the sensible one. </p><p>“I’m sorry, but who are you?” He asks instead, cutting their interaction short before it could escalate. </p><p>“Ah, how rude of me,” The person muses, but didn’t seem any bit apologetic. Bowing slightly, they continued, “My name is Baekhyun Byun, and I’m here because I was under the impression that help was needed.” </p><p>Beside him, Ten inhales sharply. Yukhei whips his head to look at him, questioning.</p><p>“Baekhyun,” Ten repeats, slowly, as if saying it like that would make it more believable. “Of EXO?”</p><p>Baekhyun grins, delighted to be recognized. </p><p>This time, Yukhei’s breath catches in his throat. For more reasons than the man in front of him being one of the famed interdimensional guardians—he had a nice smile. Something stirs in Yukhei’s chest.</p><p>“The one and only.”</p><p>☆ </p><p>The others arrive not long after. </p><p>Yukhei had been so disarmed by a stupid smile that he hadn’t spoke a word until three vehicles had come into view. A black motorcycle—guarded by a car on each side—speeds through the highway, toward where they are.</p><p>He cursed, in awe of their synchronization, and how visibly high-tech their equipment was.</p><p>“Show-offs,” Baekhyun scoffed, but it seemed more fond than anything.</p><p>Yukhei hears the last person before he sees him. A helicopter flew past them, and overhead, someone straight up fucking <em> screams</em>. It didn’t sound scared. In fact, the person sounded… thrilled.</p><p>He looks up. One second, the person is in the air, the next, he disappeared. Yukhei blinks, wondering if something had happened in that single second. </p><p>Then, the person appears above the monument, before vanishing again into thin air—and appears again right in front of the three approaching figures. He’s standing firmly on two feet, acting like nothing had happened. The jumper reaches for the biker and pulls him into a headlock, laughing.</p><p>Yukhei watches it all unfold with fascination. He’s seen his fair share of extraordinary people—both born into their gifts or acquired through certain events—but none of them compared to the raw power the man had just demonstrated.</p><p>He sneaks a glance at Ten, who seems to be just as transfixed.</p><p>“Quit gawking,” Baekhyun snaps, amused by their twin reactions. “His head is already big enough.”</p><p>“I heard that!” Jumper exclaims, but the grin stays on his face. He pulls Baekhyun into a hug, the other man reciprocating the affection naturally, before they continue to bicker. The biker watches them with a smile, but the two others had kept themselves in the back—their faces an identical mask of indifference.</p><p>Yukhei notices Ten inching closer to him, talking in a low voice, “That’s Kai. Another EXO. The teleporter.”</p><p><em> Oh</em>, he realizes, they’re surrounded by powerful people. He doesn’t even want to guess what the other three are capable of. He’s heard enough from his boys, has heard and seen the news himself. About a group of defenders, war heroes. The band of interdimensional guardians—linked since birth, each gifted with a unique capability. </p><p>Powers weren’t a rarity, but the sheer power one of these people possess in their hand is more than a common gifted person would have in their entire body.</p><p>The biker must’ve heard them. “You talk like you two aren’t gifted. I heard one of you is indestructible, which one is it?”</p><p>Judging by the way he’s eyeing Yukhei, his question is merely rhetorical. </p><p>“I’m not gifted.” Yukhei grits his teeth, the topic still sensitive even after all these years. Ten’s hand slips into his. “I was altered.” </p><p>Rearranged. <em>Modified.  </em></p><p>The biker flinches. “Apologies, I wasn’t informed,” he side-eyes one of the drivers, who shrugs in return.</p><p>“I sense and track powers, not invade their fuckin’ memories,” he retorts. </p><p>The other driver—with magenta hair and an abundance of piercings—smiles apologetically at Yukhei. </p><p>“I’m Taeyong.” He steps forward, keeping an arm around the other driver’s shoulder, like an embarrassed parent. “This is Mark. We’re agents from Neo Tech. 127 Squad—Mark here tracked you down, per Taemin’s request.” He nods at the biker.</p><p>Baekhyun and Kai, done with their banter, watched the ongoing interaction with rapt attention. Baekhyun is staring straight at Yukhei. With a piercing gaze, like he’s trying to assess and list every single reaction that comes out of him. </p><p>Ten speaks up, forcing him to break eye contact with Baekhyun. He hadn’t even realized he was staring back.</p><p>“Just Ten, though sometimes it’s co-captain,” Yukhei chuckles at that, earning a pinch on his side. “—and this big guy here is Yukhei. We’re from Vision, but I guess you already knew that.”</p><p>“Yeah, that’s kind of my power.” Mark smiles sheepishly, scratching his head. Yukhei exchanged subtle looks with Ten.</p><p>They’ve heard of Neo Tech, but didn’t know that the company did other things besides manufacturing. Yukhei doesn’t want to know what a well-known interdimensional high-tech company could possibly need with agents, let alone have enough to separate them into squads. <em> Gifted </em> agents. </p><p>The teleporter vanishes, then reappears next to Mark. “I’m Kai, but you guys can call me Jongin!” he grins, sounding more excited than anyone should be in this situation. </p><p>Then again, Jongin did jump off a helicopter without a parachute. </p><p>They continued with introductions and small talk. For a moment, it seems that everyone had forgotten why they were there in the first place. Even Yukhei had been caught up in the conversation. </p><p>He’d always been excited to socialize, even if their line of work means he couldn’t do it as much as he’d like to—but he lives with six other boys—including Ten—who are all like him, and they always make sure to keep each other alive and well, at the very least.</p><p>Until someone spoke up. It was Baekhyun, standing on the side with his arms crossed. “Why did you bring us here, Taeminnie?”</p><p>Taemin straightens up, suddenly serious. “Let’s get inside.” </p><p>☆</p><p>The monument, despite all expectations, contained an underground base.</p><p>Leading them inside, Taemin stated that this is where they will be staying at for now. It was designed like any other underground facilities he had seen before, but cleaner, more suitable for living. Next to him Ten is undoubtedly having a good time, his mind probably thinking about how they could modify their place with the boys. </p><p>Yukhei was worried, slightly. It was a cool base. <em> Great</em>, even. But the monument is located right in the middle of the desert, a beacon for anyone who even thinks about looking for them. They don’t even know what they’re going to face yet, or what it might be capable of.</p><p>“This is a neutral zone, unoccupied. You can’t enter without someone who can open a portal because the device only tracks registered dimensions.” Taemin explains, as if reading his mind.</p><p>“So that’s why you chose us specifically,” Yukhei says, sneaking a glance at Ten, who seems like he just realized that as well. “Because our groups have dimension jumpers? But why the rest?” <em> Why him? </em></p><p>“We need more than just people who are specialized in elements,” Taemin continues, sitting down on the large sofa in the middle of the parlor. “We also need physically enhanced combatants, but I couldn’t recruit an entire group without raising suspicion. And the bigger the group, the harder to keep an eye on it, plus we would be much easier to track.”</p><p>
  <em> Physically enhanced combatants.  </em>
</p><p>With his power, that can only mean one thing. Yukhei was there to be a shield.</p><p>“It’s the clones, isn’t it?” Jongin asks, voice softer than Yukhei had heard him use since he showed up. He looked distraught. Baekhyun, too, had chosen to keep his head down, fingers massaging his temple, he mumbled what seemed to be a string of curses. “That’s why you need us. Is that why your members aren’t here?”</p><p>Jongin’s voice started to raise. “What happened to your members, Taemin? Where are they?”</p><p>Taemin dropped his head in his hands. Jongin teleports beside him and pulls him into his arms. </p><p>“The clones took them,” he answers, sniffling, “I think they’re planning to extract their power and make more clones. Like they did with you guys.”</p><p>Taeyong gasps, horrified. Yukhei would have done the same thing if he could produce any sound at the moment. Ten’s hand made its way to his own, gripping tight enough for Yukhei to feel it—too startled to keep his power in check.</p><p>In a world like theirs, having a dimensional twin wasn’t an uncommon thing, but the chances of a twin also having powers, or the exact same set of power—was nearly impossible. Some dimensions had parallels, but not duplicates.</p><p>A few years ago, several men appeared, wreaking havoc throughout dimensions—their faces and powers an exact copy of the guardians. They weren’t as powerful, but they had no restraints—dangerous in every way that mattered. </p><p>Brought to consciousness less than five years ago, Yukhei hadn’t been there to witness the catastrophe, but he’s seen the aftermath of the war, and felt something resonate inside him.</p><p>“We’ll help you,” he says, to everyone’s surprise. It didn’t take long for them to mirror his words. He squeezes Ten’s hand and leans closer to him. He understands how it feels, knows how much his life revolves around his team. His <em> family</em>. No wonder Taemin had been desperate enough to seek external help. Yukhei would have been destroyed too if his entire team was taken. </p><p>Kun, Ten, Sicheng, Guanheng, Dejun, Yangyang. He would sacrifice his entire being for them in a heartbeat.</p><p>Taemin lifts his head, looks at each of them with a grateful smile on his face. “Thank you,” he says.</p><p>Baekhyun is looking at Yukhei again, his face unreadable.</p><p>☆ </p><p>Yukhei doesn’t remember anything pre-seventeen years old. </p><p>His earliest memory was of a facility—of routines, experiments. Four walls and an examination bed, waking up to the constant beep of a monitor and a holographic screen of all his vital signs. Then he’d be taken to do tests—assessments of his strength, his speed. </p><p>He hated endurance most.</p><p>They wanted a soldier. Someone indestructible. What better way to test it than put his body through mortal peril? And if it wasn’t enough—unsatisfying or lacking any significant progress—they’d inject him. Over and over. His neck, his arms, his chest.</p><p>Back then, it was simply routine. And he hadn’t had any memories to hope for otherwise, didn’t have anything to miss. His wants were trivial—a peaceful sleep that isn’t medically induced, or a bigger food portion. Above all, he just wanted to stop hurting.</p><p>His saviour came in the form of a dimpled man and his two best friends.</p><p>Kun, Ten and Sicheng had been on a rescue mission. Yangyang, Sicheng’s younger brother, had been captured. All clues had led to that very facility, where they also kept several others as test subjects. Including Yukhei.</p><p>None of the memories before that matters. Yukhei’s life started on the day Kun had dragged him out of the facility and into the open world. The facility had been decked in white, from the people to the rooms and the hallways—so the sudden plethora of colors overwhelmed him in an instant. </p><p>He’d sat down on the grass, and looked up at the sky, at the clouds overhead. </p><p>“Am I human?” he had asked.</p><p>“Yes, you are,” Kun had replied firmly, sitting next to him. “Your name is Yukhei Wong. You turned seventeen four months ago.”</p><p>“That doesn’t mean anything.”</p><p>Kun smiled sadly. “Being human,” he starts. His hands took hold of one of Yukhei’s own, a thumb rubs over his wrist, right above his pulse point, but not pressing, “it’s here, this rhythmic palpation under your skin.”</p><p>One of his hands moved to cup the side of Yukhei’s face, fingers spread. “It’s here,” he continues, gentle. “On your temple, your neck..”</p><p>Yukhei’s eyes, to his dismay, follow the movement of Kun’s mouth.</p><p>“Physically, you are.” Kun finishes, now properly cradling Yukhei’s cheek, thumb swiping over his cheekbone. Yukhei releases a breath he hadn’t even realized he’d been holding. </p><p>“They may have wiped your memories, but I hope they haven't erased your humanity with it.”</p><p>Someone called his name. Kun gets up with a reassuring smile and a pat to Yukhei’s cheek, murmuring that he’ll return to him soon.</p><p>After all those physical tests he had to suffer through, Yukhei still had to catch his breath.</p><p>It was warm. The clouds had cleared, giving way for the sun to shine.</p><p>Yukhei leans back, and looks at his upturned palm. The sun illuminating every intricacy his eyes could find.</p><p>He knew that he was human, and that was enough.</p><p>Yukhei had wondered, then, if he would be able to know his heart the way he did his own hand. </p><p>☆ </p><p>They chose Baekhyun to lead them.</p><p>He was the eldest and had the most direct experience with the clones. He had accepted the position with a slight nod, jaw set.</p><p>Jongin had suggested informing the other guardians for help. After all, they had been front liners during the war. Baekhyun and Taemin refused, for the very reasons the latter had pointed out earlier.</p><p>Night had fallen, and with that, they were dismissed. Yukhei and Ten had chosen the room nearest to the parlor. Everyone headed inside as soon as they could, utterances of goodnights spilling from their lips, exhausted from the trip.</p><p>Ten, unlike Yukhei, had fallen into a deep slumber as soon as his body hit the mattress. He hadn’t even bothered washing up. Yukhei grimaces, he’s going to be a pain to deal with when he wakes up.</p><p>Yukhei’s most prominent problem had always been with sleep. He couldn’t fall asleep as easily as others did. When he did sleep, he was haunted by nightmares. Memories of the facility, twisted into something more horrific, ghosts of his past. Fear would creep under his skin, paralyzing him, and he’d be trapped until he was finally able to wake up.</p><p>This place was foreign. It would be some time before he could adjust.</p><p>Yukhei cleans himself up before quietly opening the door and heading out.</p><p>He looked around the base, it was huge. He settled on the training area without hesitation, hoping he’d tire himself enough to be able to pass out later. It’s what he always does back home. Workout, train—due to the alteration, it takes significantly longer for him to get exhausted. He wasn’t proud of the times when Sicheng or Yangyang had to physically stop him before he knocked himself out.</p><p>He had only been running on the treadmill for half an hour when he noticed someone else’s presence in the room. </p><p>It was Baekhyun. Leaning on the door frame, silently watching him.</p><p>Yukhei slowed down to a stop.</p><p>“Can’t sleep?” The man asks him. He looked different, softer. </p><p>“Always,” Yukhei responds. He sat down on one of the benches. </p><p>Baekhyun walks over to where he is. “Me neither.”</p><p>He stops in front of where Yukhei is sitting. This close, Yukhei notices how big the sweater he’s wearing is. Baekhyun isn’t small, Yukhei’s seen him in clothes that fit him better—but in that moment, he’s drowning in the fabric. Yukhei feels breathless.</p><p>“No one in my group sleeps well,” Baekhyun starts, he looks so vulnerable Yukhei feels like he’s being disrespectful just by looking at him. “it’s—the restlessness, all those night terrors, y’know?”</p><p>Yukhei nods. If there’s anything they have in common, it’s that. “I’m guessing you’re not going to give me advice on how to handle it?”</p><p>Baekhyun chuckles. “If I was capable of that, I wouldn’t be standing here now.” He continues, “there’s one member in the group, I don’t know if you’ve heard of him. Lay—<em> Yixing</em>, the healer—” his hands tugs at the hem of his sweater. “—the mind isn’t like the body, where he can just heal our wounds with a touch. But he tries. It works, most days. He has his own demons, too. We didn’t want to burden him. On days when he’s too beat to do it, or we’re away from him… I’m just saying, talking helps, you know.”</p><p>“You stay up with others.” Yukhei concludes.</p><p>“Yeah,” Baekhyun says, a small smile on his face, “it’s better than working out alone to no result. Believe me, I’ve tried a lot of methods. You’re always going to be sleepless, but at least you’ll never be alone.”</p><p>Yukhei purses his lips. Yangyang goes still at the sight of hospitals and clinics, the layout reminding him too much of the facility; Dejun can’t handle loud sounds, curling in on himself whenever someone accidentally raises their voice, thunderstorms are especially awful for him; Guanheng would have bursts of anger, rattling the entire house, his powers unchecked.</p><p>Each of the boys had their own problems—but come nighttime they are dead to the world. Yukhei didn’t have the heart to keep any of them up with him.</p><p>“Was it the war?” he asks carefully, fearful that Baekhyun would be offended.</p><p>“Mostly,” Baekhyun hums, moving closer. Yukhei watches him with his heart in his throat. He wants to reach for Baekhyun’s hand.</p><p>“We were captured, once. All nine of us," he admits, lowering himself to the floor. Yukhei holds himself back from scolding him and demanding the man to sit next to him on the bench, but he figures that Baekhyun probably wouldn't listen anyway. If he wanted to sit on the bench, he would have done it in the first place.</p><p>Like earlier, it gives off the illusion that he's smaller than he is, looking up at Yukhei from his spot on the floor, clad in that ridiculously huge sweater.</p><p>"That’s how the clones managed to extract some essence of our powers, though it only worked on some of them," he continues. "Six, to be precise. Minseok’s ice froze the recipient’s heart before he could adapt, Kyungsoo’s force had been too much to handle, and Yixing’s healing worked in reverse. All hosts were killed instantly. Chanyeol theorized that the powers had recognized the bodies didn’t belong to us.”</p><p>Yukhei didn't recognize some of the names, assuming Baekhyun must've used their real ones instead of their aliases. He wonders why Baekhyun is this honest with him, when they've known each other for less than a day. He doesn't want to bring it up, in case Baekhyun regrets his choice and pulls away.</p><p>"We escaped, eventually, but our time in that place had taken a toll on us. And before we knew it, The War happened.” </p><p>He crosses his legs, continuing, “they unleashed tech monsters, soldiers… death followed everywhere they went. It wasn't—the clones were just servants behind the true masterminds. And their powers were<em> stolen</em>, that's why it didn't work as well as ours. Like how they can’t jump dimensions without a device. We wiped out half of them, but they're never really gone, no. Just waiting in the shadows."</p><p>"They're back now,” Yukhei whispers, “why did you refuse to tell your boys?”</p><p>Baekhyun shakes his head. "I don't want them to go through that again.”</p><p>Yukhei swallows, not knowing how to respond. He’s not well-versed on dealing with traumatized war heroes. But it was reassuring, in a way, to know that people as powerful as the guardians can go through the exact same thing he’s experiencing.</p><p>"Baekhyun,” he calls softly. The man had his head lowered, gone sullen with the conversation.</p><p>At Yukhei’s voice, he looks up, eyes imploring. "Yes?"</p><p>Yukhei bites down on his bottom lip, and doesn't miss the way Baekhyun’s eyes follow the movement. "I’m guessing you needed the talk?”</p><p>Baekhyun laughs.</p><p>Yukhei was startled, he hadn’t expected that. Baekhyun’s laugh is clear and melodic, echoing in the otherwise empty room. </p><p>"What makes you think so?" He asks in return, head tilted to the side, eyes twinkling. "Thank you, Hei.” Yukhei’s heart skips a beat at the nickname. “I'm sorry for dumping all of this on you. It's been a long time since I talked to anyone besides my members."</p><p>Yukhei gathers every bit of courage he had left and stands up, holding out his hand. "I think I might just take you up on that offer. It’d be nice to have some company.”</p><p>"It’d be an honor." Baekhyun grins, taking his hand and pulling himself up. His palm is warm where it meets Yukhei’s. "Jongin's in the parlor, actually. He must be waiting for us."</p><p>Baekhyun makes no move of letting go of his hand.</p><p>His heart is beating like he had just ran a marathon—and it’s too late at night, too soon of an encounter for him to try and understand the implications behind it. His mind flashes with memories.</p><p>(A hand cradling his cheek, sitting under the sun; forehead resting on his shoulder, hands on his waist)</p><p>Yukhei exhales slowly. He’s here now, several years and a dimension away from the memories.</p><p>“Then we shouldn’t keep him waiting.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is heavily inspired by the Jopping MV, and several of EXO and NCT's MV/Concepts. This is my first time writing something like this. I wanted it to come off as sci-fi and fantasy-ish, which I hope I did justice, even though I pulled half of the theories straight out of my ass :-]</p><p>Title taken from EXO's Gravity. If you made it this far, thank you!!</p><p>Come talk to me on <a href="http://twitter.com/layverse">twt!!</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. part ii</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"You need to get a grip," Ten hisses, brows etched with worry, his warm hands coming up to cradle Yukhei's face, with a firmness that tells him he needs to <i>listen.</i> "You're not nineteen anymore, and he's not Johnny Seo."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have 0 excuse, I apologize. I dicked around too much during semester break and ended up being bombarded by the new semester afterwards so uh yeah. This also ended up longer than I anticipated so it will be broken down in 3 parts and hopefully not more. </p>
<p>Again, much thanks to my best friend and soulmate <a href="http://twitter.com/kunwooism">Kiki,</a> who beta'ed this even when I sprung it up on them so suddenly. Love you bro thanks for making this 1000x better you're the best ❤ Anyways! I hope this is enjoyable. Warning for past one-sided kuncas and johncas.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They spend their days training, devising strategies—preparing.</p>
<p>Baekhyun and Jongin insist on team-building, knowing firsthand that teamwork is crucial for them to be able to take down the clones. If they can’t work together, then how are they supposed to come out alive?</p>
<p>They learn to synchronize, adjusting to movements and understanding each other’s thought process during combat. Jongin made them partner up with someone outside of their own groups to spar, and afterwards, they’d compete with the other pairs as a team. It wasn’t much different from the training they’d normally have at home, as Kun constantly made sure they’re always prepared no matter which member they were with. </p>
<p>Yukhei’s first partner was Taeyong. </p>
<p>This morning the agent revealed that he’s a shapeshifter. It was interesting. The changes were instant. Taeyong had placed his hand on Ten’s shoulder, and before Yukhei could open his mouth to say a word, he had two Tens standing in front of him. From the top of his head down to his toes—even the clothes Ten was wearing—a perfect replica of him.</p>
<p>It seems that Yukhei’s starstruck expression only served to encourage him, because he started speaking, in Ten’s voice, “So, who wore it better?”</p>
<p>Ten had given him a dirty look that sent Taeyong and Yukhei into fits of laughter.</p>
<p>Aside from the huge sparring area in the middle, the room was packed with all kinds of equipment and weapons. Yukhei recognized some of the older models but was genuinely surprised to see how well-kept they are. There were also newer or more improved versions that he and Ten had gawked over. </p>
<p>Yukhei wonders if this entire base actually belonged to Taemin’s group, it seemed a bit reckless to build a base in a lawless, unoccupied dimension. But he decided to keep his mouth shut. Just because they’re all supposed to bond and work together, doesn’t mean he can ask questions.</p>
<p>Taeyong reminds Yukhei of Ten, who fights with the gracefulness of a feline. It was like a dance to them. These people weren’t only comfortable with their powers, but also their own bodies—had he been off to the side, he would have watched it like it was a performance. </p>
<p>Except where Ten was taunting, all claws and sharp teeth, waiting for his opponent to snap—Taeyong was silent and focused, depending more on evasion tactics and surprise attacks.</p>
<p>It was probably due to their powers as well, Ten was used to getting a raise out of his enemies, baiting them before exploding them with an energy blast. Without the help of weapons, Taeyong’s mimicry didn’t give him much choice but to fight close-combat, he had to avoid as much damage to his body as possible.</p>
<p>It seemed that he was too busy avoiding harm and too delighted by his temporary victory that he hadn’t noticed Yukhei’s fast recovery, going for his lower body and bringing him down in one blow. The agent goes down with a whine. </p>
<p>“That was dirty,” Taeyong huffs, blowing his bangs out of his face.</p>
<p>Yukhei grins. “You don’t win by playing fair.”</p>
<p>“I’ll get you for that.” </p>
<p>Taeyong is looking at him with something he recognizes as exasperated fondness, the one you give to a particularly frustrating younger sibling, it was similar to the looks Ten or Sicheng would give him. </p>
<p>(Kun was more indulgent, perpetually amused by his antics. For some odd reason, or misplaced favoritism, he was willing to let Yukhei get away with more than the other boys did. It hadn’t helped lessen Yukhei’s blooming feelings at seventeen, nor his strong conviction at twenty-two.)</p>
<p>He chuckles. “I’ll count on it.”</p>
<p>Yukhei glances to their side, where Taemin has Ten’s arms twisted behind his back. He winces, it looked painful. But the point of this training was to get used to each other without the boundary of powers. Not that Yukhei can help himself. He could control his strength, but he couldn’t water down things like his endurance toward attacks, that was just an unfair advantage his sparring partners should come to terms with.</p>
<p>Ten smirked at him when he finally noticed Yukhei looking. Even struggling with Taemin’s attacks, it was obvious how proud he was of Yukhei for being able to take down Taeyong. </p>
<p>Yukhei and Taeyong sat up and slid away, content with watching the remaining fights. Taeyong was staring at Mark and Jongin across the room, he had the same concerned look Sicheng would often send at Yangyang. </p>
<p>“Partner up with me after this?”</p>
<p>At the sudden voice, Yukhei was startled from his observation. He snaps his head to his side, finding Baekhyun staring up at him hopefully. Yukhei had nearly forgotten about him. While everyone else was paired off, Baekhyun opted to stand on the side and wait for his turn. The odd number, watching everything unfold before him.</p>
<p>He nods. Baekhyun’s entire face lights up. “Great!”</p>
<p>Suddenly, a hand was on his arm, squeezing slightly. Yukhei’s eyes widen. Baekhyun had gripped his upper arm, dainty fingers closing in on his right bicep. His skin is warm where the other is touching him, and for a second, he regrets choosing to wear a sleeveless shirt. He doesn’t want to know whether the heat came from Baekhyun’s power or his body’s reaction toward the contact.</p>
<p>If Taeyong noticed anything, he showed no signs of it.</p>
<p>Yukhei pretends that he’s not hyper-aware of the touch on his arm and goes back to watching. Ten loses to Taemin, unable to catch up to how quick Taemin is; Jongin loses to Mark, mostly because the boy couldn’t completely stop his powers from sensing Jongin’s next move. Overall, everyone had smiles on their faces, satisfied from a good fight and the possibility of making new friends. Yukhei’s heart swells at the sight.</p>
<p>They don’t have to ask questions to be friends. No matter how much they pry, some answers are better kept hidden and will be revealed once the universe decides it needs to be. </p>
<p>“Our turn!” Baekhyun tightens his grip on Yukhei’s arm and pulls him up, dragging him toward the mats. </p>
<p>Yukhei gulps, not only will he be fighting Baekhyun—the others will be watching. It must’ve shown up on his face, because Baekhyun leans closer and asks him, in a low voice, “Are you sure about this? It’s okay if you don’t want to partner up—”</p>
<p>“It’s fine.” Yukhei shakes his head. “I’m fine.”</p>
<p>Baekhyun nods, taking a step back, arms raised. “Good,” he says, the beginning of a smirk on his lips. “`cause I don’t hold back.”</p>
<p>Then his fist collides with Yukhei’s cheek.</p>
<p>Proving that he’s a man of his words, Baekhyun doesn’t hold back. </p>
<p>Gasps echoed inside the room, followed by Ten shouting his name.</p>
<p>It hadn’t hurt. Yukhei was merely caught off guard because he had expected Baekhyun to wait for him to be prepared. Yukhei has no right to speak about it, though, when earlier he’d defeated Taeyong with a similar trick.</p>
<p>Even without the assistance of his powers, he was heavy on offence. He doesn’t shy from coming closer, all up and over in Yukhei’s space. It was almost like he relied on Yukhei being thrown off by his presence. </p>
<p>Watching him in action, Baekhyun was definitely one of the fastest in the team, along with Ten and Taemin. Yukhei barely had time to recover before Baekhyun rounded up on him once more, throwing one hit after another. </p>
<p>He was stronger than Taeyong, the pain from his attacks linger longer than it did with Taeyong, throbbing in a way Yukhei hadn't felt in a while. He's so used to being the strongest in the room that it throws him off for a second.</p>
<p>It's not like they can be fully compared, either. Baekhyun and Jongin have been in the game for much, much longer than anyone else here. They were experienced, they were the guardians; it wasn't their fault they had an advantage—the way Yukhei's past opponents had to come to terms with his endurance, Yukhei too had to learn to overcome and find a way to defeat Baekhyun.</p>
<p>Yukhei briefly wonders how Baekhyun would look in full power, unleashed from all restraints; a force to be reckoned with. </p>
<p>Baekhyun's lips are curved upwards to form a smirk, he looks satisfied with his work. Like a hunter upon the sight of his prey, knowing that the prey won't be running off anytime soon. His eyes are gleaming with intent, something Yukhei couldn't quite read. Yukhei feels himself shiver. </p>
<p>He's never been looked at like that before. </p>
<p>Yukhei gets his first hit right after.</p>
<p>Baekhyun falls back a few steps, hands coming up to touch the corner of his mouth, right where Yukhei punched him. The smirk wasn't completely wiped off of his pretty face, but he was looking at Yukhei differently; head tilted, quickly assessing.</p>
<p>It seemed that he thought Yukhei was incapable of hitting him back.</p>
<p>Hadn't he witnessed the entirety of Yukhei and Taeyong's spar?</p>
<p>He lets out a small chuckle before running straight towards Yukhei.</p>
<p>Yukhei's legs were spread evenly, both arms raised with his palms balled to fists, but nothing could have prepared him for what Baekhyun intended to do. His eyes widened when Baekhyun stopped two feet in front of him, falling forward to do a handstand before directly throwing his entire body at Yukhei, legs locking around his shoulders.</p>
<p>Yukhei yelps, surprised, breath caught in his throat—from the force or the close proximity, he doesn't want to know—He stumbles, thrown off balance. His hands immediately grip at Baekhyun's thighs, prying him off to no avail.</p>
<p>Baekhyun laughs, pushing forward with his entire body weight leaning on Yukhei, and Yukhei falls down in less than a second.</p>
<p>He'd expected the tile; they're on the edge of their side of the mat, Yukhei dragged backwards by Baekhyun's little stunt—so if he falls, the back of his head and some of his upper back would surely hit the hard floors instead. It would definitely hurt, but he wouldn't have any long-term effects such as a concussion, the kind of instant impact that would happen had he been anyone else.</p>
<p>It wasn't the tile.</p>
<p>Yukhei's eyes widen. Above him, Baekhyun lets out a soft gasp as his knuckles hit the floor, palms pillowing Yukhei's skull from the fall. His legs are no longer circling Yukhei's neck, feet planted calmly on each side of Yukhei's head, knees caging him in—Baekhyun is sitting on his chest.</p>
<p>
  <em> Oh. </em>
</p>
<p>Baekhyun smiles at him once they make eye contact, sweet. His eyes are soft around the edges.</p>
<p>"Okay?" He asks as if he hadn't just fucking knocked the breath out of Yukhei's entire body.</p>
<p>Yukhei swallows, nodding slowly. "Yeah."</p>
<p>He doesn't think he's imagining the way Baekhyun's eyes dart to his mouth, the hands on the back of his head gradually growing warmer.</p>
<p>Baekhyun's legs are no longer locked around his neck, but his throat still feels tight. It wasn’t humiliation from being defeated so effortlessly. He knows none of them barely broke a sweat, but Yukhei felt like he might as well have finished a marathon. He was just so.. winded. And it’s not just from the hit. </p>
<p>He hasn't felt this breathless so quickly in so long.</p>
<p>A voice snaps them out of their trance. High-pitched, visibly concerned, and belonging only to Ten.</p>
<p>"Yukhei!"</p>
<p>Baekhyun releases his hands from Yukhei's head gently and straightens up.</p>
<p>Footsteps followed, and soon Ten was crouching beside them.</p>
<p>"You okay?" His eyes are rapidly scanning over Yukhei's form.</p>
<p>Yukhei chuckles. "Still alive, Tennie. Still breathing."</p>
<p>Ten's lips are pursed. "Come on, then."</p>
<p>Baekhyun clears his throat. "Um."</p>
<p>"What?" Yukhei asks. "We're done right?"</p>
<p>He nods, then taps at Yukhei's hands—which are still tightly gripping his thighs. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry!" Yukhei exclaims, taking them off at once, dropping them to his sides.</p>
<p>Baekhyun snorts and pats his cheek. "It's fine, Hei."</p>
<p>Yukhei didn't dare glance at Baekhyun throughout the next fights.</p>
<p>Everyone dispersed after several rounds, either heading straight to their rooms to take a shower or hanging out longer around the base. Yukhei opts to stay in the parlour, relaxing on the sofa. He was staring at a spot on the wall when something started tugging at the back of his mind. </p>
<p>Insistent. Familiar.</p>
<p>Yukhei grins. He sneaks a glance at Ten, who’s standing in the kitchen, conversing with Taemin. If he had felt it as well, he showed no signs of it. Yukhei hadn’t realized how much he missed this.</p>
<p>Dejun, in all his unsubtle glory, yells inside his head.</p>
<p>
  <em> “HI. HOW’S IT GOING? PLEASE TELL ME YOU GUYS ARE STILL ALIVE. I MEAN, I’VE TALKED TO TEN, BUT WE MISS YOU.” </em>
</p>
<p>He winces at the volume. This is Dejun’s speciality. Poking and prodding inside people’s minds. He can talk, access the minds of whoever he wants, but the person won’t be able to fully reciprocate. Limited to conjuring emotions-laden visuals for Dejun to receive.</p>
<p>Yukhei sends a barrage of images. An update, of some sort. Memories of how the last few days have played out, hopes that it also conveys enough of how much he misses home. He purposely leaves out the memories of his encounters with Baekhyun, not wanting Dejun to pick apart the emotions woven in them. He knows he won’t be able to answer any questions Dejun might throw at him.</p>
<p>He also feels guilty for not reaching out sooner, but he had been too occupied with adjusting that he momentarily forgot he was supposed to report. He had let Ten be in charge of that. Besides, despite not being able to stand loud sounds, Dejun’s inner voice is pretty fucking deafening. It feels like an activated speaker is bouncing around inside his head at full volume, Yukhei always has to regain his composure after connecting with him. </p>
<p>Right now he’s glad he’s sitting down.</p>
<p>
  <em> “WOW, I SUDDENLY WISH I WAS THERE WITH YOU GUYS. TEN’S UPDATE ISN’T NEARLY HALF AS INTERESTING. HE’S SO SERIOUS.” </em>
</p>
<p>He scoffs, replaying the memory of their first night in the Colosseum, where Taemin had broken down and explained the situation. Dejun huffs petulantly but agrees. Yukhei sends him images of Mark, which instantly made the other boy spark up.</p>
<p>
  <em> “YOU HAVE TO INTRODUCE US. IMAGINE HOW COOL WE WOULD BE. A TELEPATH AND A HUMAN POWER DETECTOR.” </em>
</p>
<p>Yukhei wants to argue that Dejun isn’t precisely a telepath and Mark isn’t exactly a detector, either, but he doesn’t want to burst Dejun’s bubble, and he misses him enough to indulge in his antics, so for now, he lets it be. He catches him up with other things, like house facilities and the training they did earlier, he assures Dejun that they’ve been eating well and taking care of themselves, and that <em> yes, </em> everyone is nice to them so far.</p>
<p>He must’ve made a face because when Ten passed he reached out a hand and ruffled Yukhei’s hair fondly. “Say hi to Dejun for me.”</p>
<p>"What gave it away?" He asks cheekily, grinning up at Ten.</p>
<p>Ten rolls his eyes. "You look like someone's incredibly offended you, which Dejun does daily."</p>
<p>Yukhei wheezes. "He does, doesn't he?"</p>
<p>"I'll leave you to it, then." Ten chuckles. "I’m gonna go shower." </p>
<p>His conversation with Dejun continues for a few more minutes, finally ending when Dejun starts whining about how hungry he is, to which Yukhei replies with pictures of food they have in the Colosseum—causing Dejun to immediately cut off the connection out of spite.</p>
<p>Back to his original silence, he contemplates on going for a swim instead, but he doesn't think Taemin would appreciate him dipping on the swimming pool with his post-sparring sweaty skin. He decides to wait until Ten finishes showering so he can clean himself off.</p>
<p>Someone plops down beside him.</p>
<p>"Hey," the voice drawls, and Yukhei has to command his body from tensing.</p>
<p>"Baekhyun." </p>
<p>"Does your head hurt? Be honest."</p>
<p>This time, Yukhei couldn't stop himself from smiling. He changes his seating position, fully facing Baekhyun—the guardian was sitting with his legs crossed, one arm propped on top of the couch. There's a pout on his lips.</p>
<p>"It doesn't. Thank you for preventing what could've been hell, not everyone is that considerate. How are your hands?"</p>
<p>"They're alright," Baekhyun replies easily. "I'm not that fond of throwing punches, actually."</p>
<p>Yukhei raises his brows, sceptical. "Our fight said otherwise."</p>
<p>"Hey!" Baekhyun exclaims. "A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do. We weren't allowed to use our powers."</p>
<p>Curious, Yukhei leans forward. "How do you usually fight?"</p>
<p>Baekhyun looked like a child, his sudden excitement lighting up his entire face. "Would you like me to show you?"</p>
<p>He silently debates on his choices. It's not like he has anything to lose. Sure, it might be dangerous if Baekhyun, with his tendency to do something unexpected, would ask for an impromptu sparring or something alike—but otherwise, Yukhei gets to see how his power manifests. If he's going by Ten's logic, then it'd be a simple assessment of a potential threat. Ten can't be mad at him for that. </p>
<p>“Alright.”</p>
<p>Well. Baekhyun wasn’t lying.</p>
<p>His weapon of choice was a whip, made of pure light manifested by Baekhyun’s own hands, solidified between the curves of his fingertips. The roots curled around Baekhyun’s knuckles like a vine, tightly clutched in his palms as he strikes a blow to the cactus in front of them, slicing the plant in half in one quick motion—between them, the sound of his whip-cracking like thunder at the beginning of a storm. </p>
<p>And then.</p>
<p>Baekhyun takes a step closer, wrist flicking upwards, the whip stretching and moving according to his command, fluid and lifelike—the tail end of the whip locating a new residence in the circle of Yukhei’s waist.</p>
<p>Baekhyun tugs, cackling as Yukhei stumbles forward. </p>
<p>“Does this have any effects I should worry about?” Yukhei asks, cocking his head to the side. “Will it burn? Tighten?”</p>
<p>“No,” Baekhyun responds in a heartbeat, the smile that graces his features is soft, worlds away from the sharp and calculated one he threw Yukhei this morning. “My heart is in charge of whether it attacks or protects.”</p>
<p>Yukhei hears the unspoken words, clear as day. </p>
<p>
  <em> You are safe with me. </em>
</p>
<p>☆</p>
<p>Days bleed into weeks.</p>
<p>It didn’t take long for them to bond, get in tune with one another’s movements and tactics. Soon enough, Taemin trusted their teamwork enough to bring them out into the field. Scouring, searching through worlds and dimensions, trying to locate Taemin’s missing brothers, fighting off baits and decoys set to derail them off their course. </p>
<p>Ever since the day Yukhei asked Baekhyun regarding his powers, it seemed that the elder couldn't stop; he got more comfortable, constantly showcasing his abilities any time he was able to. </p>
<p>The lights would flicker, or move like it was running from the bulb—no, <em> pulled away </em>—and Baekhyun’s laugh would echo somewhere in the now darkened room, warm and playful. There were other instances, as well. There were moments where Yukhei would be alone, and in the blink of an eye, Baekhyun was suddenly beside him. Leaning on the kitchen counter like he’s been there the entire time. </p>
<p>“He does that often,” Jongin explains one day, watching Yukhei jump when Baekhyun abruptly showed up from behind, reaching for his coffee. Yukhei barely had time to protest. “Trick of the light. Makes himself invisible.”</p>
<p>“It’s no fun when you spoil it,” Baekhyun whined, his disembodied voice carrying over across the kitchen island before the person appeared on Jongin’s side. Jongin didn’t even blink an eye. Yukhei guesses it was also an effect of being able to teleport—considering Jongin himself was a cause of surprise, as well. </p>
<p>And it’s so, so easy to get along with everyone, especially when Yukhei always found himself gravitating toward the company of others. Mark is funny and unbelievably endearing, and Yukhei thinks he can talk to him without ever getting bored. Jongin is generous with affections, settling the touch-starved animal in Yukhei every time he comes close. </p>
<p>Even Ten, who was initially wary, found himself a friend in Taeyong and Taemin. Yukhei holds back his grin when he sees Ten and Taeyong roughhousing one day, Taeyong placing Ten in a headlock; sends a knowing look when Ten drapes himself all over Taemin’s legs later in the night. </p>
<p>Then there’s Baekhyun.</p>
<p>Baekhyun who, to Yukhei, displays himself like an open book written in permanent ink. It was easy to get attached, and Yukhei latches on like a particularly stubborn piece of dried glue. Baekhyun indulges him with twinkling eyes and a mischievous grin. Teasing him during training, dragging him out at night to gaze at the void sky, driving around mindlessly in Vision’s tank, chattering Yukhei’s ears off about anything and everything even when he could barely voice his questions—soothing the ache that long since has settled in his bones.</p>
<p>And by default, late-night conversations become a habit. </p>
<p>Sometimes Jongin joins in, but most of the time it’s only Baekhyun and Yukhei, Jongin preferring to spend his nights in solitude, wherever he could reach with teleportation jumps. Always within call, never too far in case of an emergency.</p>
<p>“Baekhyun adores you,” Jongin announces one night, unprompted.</p>
<p>It was one of the rare times where Baekhyun was capable of passing out entirely, out like a light. There was only Yukhei and Jongin that night, slumped on the edge of the pool with their feet dangling in the water.</p>
<p>Yukhei turns to face him. Only half of Jongin’s face is visible, illuminated by the light from the bottom of the pool, the shadows move around his features like they’re dancing.</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” He asks, palm gripping the edge of the pool tighter. What is Jongin trying to say, by telling him this?</p>
<p>“You’re sincere and honest. Baekhyun’s fond of people like that,” Jongin continues, slinging an arm around Yukhei’s shoulders. “He doesn’t like deceit or mind games. You make it easy for him to open up.”</p>
<p>Yukhei swallows but leans into the touch like a hungry cat. "I'm not the only person in the world who's like that."</p>
<p>"Yeah," Jongin chuckles, hand sliding up to tug at the tufts of hair above Yukhei’s nape, "but you're the one he wants."</p>
<p>☆</p>
<p>Yukhei slips back into the main room at the first signs of dawn, the two moons in this dimension fading out and giving way to sunrise, hues of orange and yellow blending in, taking over the previous wave of blue and violet. Being out at night reminds him where they are, what they are here for; two moons and a disheartening lack of stars. </p>
<p>But the day still held a jarring resemblance to their home dimension.</p>
<p>He catches Ten and Taeyong sitting alone in the parlour, deep in exchanges of murmurs and whispers, wrapped around each other like a pair of huddling rabbits. Taeyong’s head is leaning on Ten’s shoulder, Ten’s arms around him. Yukhei felt his eyebrow raise, he’s never seen Ten grow this close to someone so quickly. </p>
<p>They hadn’t even noticed him entering. Jongin, the traitor, had teleported straight into his own room.</p>
<p>“I would sacrifice everything for Mark,” Taeyong declares, firm like it was an indisputable fact, a simple truth of the world. “I just wish he isn’t so hellbent on diving headfirst into danger.”</p>
<p>There’s a sigh. Ten’s. </p>
<p>“I get it. I would do anything to switch places with Yukhei,” Ten replies, sounding forlorn. Yukhei’s heart stutters in his chest. He knew Ten was protective, but never thought it was to this degree. “I know that he’s practically indestructible, but seeing him constantly throw himself in the line never gets any easier."</p>
<p>Yukhei didn’t mean to eavesdrop on what is obviously a private conversation, but he was locked on the spot. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. And moving now would alert Ten and Taeyong, breaking their tranquillity.</p>
<p>“I see it,” Taeyong hums. “From our missions so far, he’d always shield someone, covering—jumping in to strike first. He’s even worse than Mark, I think. At least Mark still tries to avoid getting hurt. But he—he’d risk himself for us, and we’ve only known him for—what? Several weeks? I’ve never seen someone so protective over what’s essentially strangers to him.”</p>
<p>“In some ways, I understand him,” Ten admits, and Yukhei can picture his frown clearly. “It’s in our backgrounds, and his was in some parts harder than all of us. In Vision, we really only have each other, but—” he pauses, then adds, “—Tell me, Yong, what's better than an indestructible human shield?”</p>
<p>Yukhei brings a hand up to his mouth to keep himself from making a sound.</p>
<p>On the other hand, Taeyong makes a soft, wounded sound. One that indicates his dawning realization. “A human shield with his heart on his sleeve.”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Ten drops his head on top of Taeyong’s.</p>
<p>Yukhei’s eyes are blurring, wet at the corners. He wants to go there, wants to hold out his arms for Ten and assure him that everything is going to be okay, that he’s going to be okay—that they can go home to Kun and the boys soon, and things will be the same again. But he doesn’t even know if that is true. He couldn’t even convince himself of it. And when they go home, then what? Ten would still hold the same sentiments.</p>
<p>He marches on, instead. He keeps his hand on his mouth, holding back the inevitable sob he knows will wrack through him, and walks straight to his and Ten’s room, ignoring Taeyong’s gasp and Ten’s strained call of his name, caught by surprise. </p>
<p>Only after he slips under covers do he lets himself breathe easy, letting his sniffles be muffled by the pillows instead.</p>
<p>His solitude didn’t last long. It took barely a minute before the door creaked. There were no footsteps, but Yukhei wouldn’t mistake the body that sneaks behind him as anybody else. Ten’s arms snake around his middle, his chin propped on Yukhei’s shoulder. This is familiar, something that was born out of the effects of Yukhei’s withdrawal due to his sudden detachment from the facility, five years ago. Yukhei’s lost count of how many times they’ve done this, Ten grounding him when his emotions get the best of him. </p>
<p>“I wish you wouldn’t worry so much about me,” Yukhei whimpers.</p>
<p>Yukhei feels Ten’s cheek squished on his shoulder. He knows the elder is itching to smooth out the crease that’s surely forming between Yukhei’s brows. Habits are hard to break, and too many of Vision’s boys would get a wrinkled forehead fifty years too early hadn’t Ten been around to take care of them.</p>
<p>“I will always worry about you, even if the only danger present is a small kitten,” Ten whispers. He sounds like Taeyong did when he admitted that he would sacrifice everything for Mark. Earnest, resolute. Loving. “We’re family, remember?”</p>
<p>“Kitten scratch does hurt, though,” Yukhei huffs, but doesn’t argue further. He can’t change Ten’s mind any more than he can change the ebb and flow of the tides. He just wishes Ten beats himself up less about it.</p>
<p>Yukhei turns so that he’s laying on his back. Ten beside him, head propped up by his elbow. </p>
<p>“Thank you,” he whispers eventually.</p>
<p>Ten’s gaze softens. “No thank yous between family.” </p>
<p>“Ten?”</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>“I <em> really </em>like these guys.”</p>
<p>Ten sits up, legs crossed. “You know what?” He tilts his head to the side. “Me too.”</p>
<p>“You think that after this whole thing is over, we can see them again?” Yukhei asks, keeping his eyes on the ceiling. </p>
<p>Yukhei doesn’t want to know what kind of expression Ten has on his face. He knows he’s being naive, childish even. But he’s seen the way Ten looks up to Taemin, notices the way he <em> clings </em> to Taeyong, dotes on Mark the way he would to Yukhei and Yangyang. Surely he’s not entirely foolish to hope that Ten too, would like to maintain at least <em> something.  </em></p>
<p>“I’d like that, but Yukhei—” Yukhei snaps his gaze to Ten, a frown now visibly forming on the latter’s face. “—you must realize that I still don’t trust the guardians.”</p>
<p>He realizes. While Yukhei has been steadily growing closer to Jongin and Baekhyun—particularly the latter—Ten has kept a respectful distance with them. To most, it could be dismissed as him simply being starstruck, or fearful even. Yukhei knows him, though, knows firsthand just how mistrustful Ten can be. After all they’ve been through, that’s the one thing he will never blame Ten for. </p>
<p>Stubborn, Yukhei sits up and insists, “You’re not even <em> trying.</em>”</p>
<p>“Why should I?” Ten scoffs. Then, his eyes start to narrow. “This is about Baekhyun, isn’t it?” He asks, sounding more like an accusation than anything else. Yukhei’s heart skipped a beat. “This isn’t <em> just </em> about making friends or connections,” Ten’s voice drops to a whisper at the end, his features morphing into something akin to dawning realization. “Don’t tell me, you’re actually gone for him?”</p>
<p>Yukhei averts his gaze, shame hitting him in waves. Of course Ten would see right through him.</p>
<p>"You need to get a grip," Ten hisses, brows etched with worry, his warm hands coming up to cradle Yukhei's face, with a firmness that tells him he needs to <em> listen. </em>"You're not nineteen anymore, and he's not Johnny Seo."</p>
<p>He might as well have slapped him.</p>
<p>Ten continues, merciless, "No matter what has happened, no one knows where the guardians originated or how. Baekhyun Byun is still dangerous. He is much, <em> much </em> older and experienced than all of us combined. He's lived for so <em> long,</em> Yukhei. You can't fool yourself into thinking that you're worth his time—or that you matter at all."</p>
<p>Yukhei’s breath hitches.</p>
<p>Ten is right. He's not nineteen, and this isn't John Seo. He's not seventeen, either, and this isn't their dear leader Kun. Yukhei doesn't think he's ever spent the last five years without falling headfirst upon the sight of a kind smile. </p>
<p>But Baekhyun, he—he makes Yukhei want to ask questions, makes him wonder about all the answers Baekhyun might have, answers that string together to make up the human equivalent of light itself.</p>
<p>The intensity of his own feelings never ceases to scare him.</p>
<p>Yukhei falls so easily, like he’s made of feathers and a slight gust of wind will topple him over, scattering all the pieces to the wind. He falls, and he falls hard. But he’s never known how to fall out of it. </p>
<p>And even if Johnny walked out of his life after an entire year, even if Kun has subtly ignored his feelings for the past five years—If Johnny walks back into his life, with his kind eyes and gentle hands—If Yukhei comes back home and Kun would suddenly <em> look </em> at him, <em> see </em> him for all he is, the boy who’s loved him since he was seventeen—</p>
<p>Falling apart at the seams, and his stubborn heart is still holding on to pieces that will never sew it back shut. He loves and he holds on, and has never learned how to do otherwise.</p>
<p>Yukhei knows this time is no different.</p>
<p>The only thing he could offer Ten was, “I’m sorry.” </p>
<p>☆</p>
<p>When Yukhei was nineteen—two years after Kun, Ten and Sicheng broke him out of the facility—John Seo arrived at Vision’s doorstep, and entered their lives. </p>
<p>He was tall, even taller than Yukhei himself—and handsome. Stunning even with the color mostly gone from his face, lips pale and chapped. He looked like he hadn’t slept in a decade. The longer he looked, Yukhei started to notice the lurid purple mark branching up the skin of his throat, and his entire body was trembling.</p>
<p>He was beaming.</p>
<p>“Yukhei. I’ve been waiting to meet you,” he had said before collapsing forward. Yukhei had been too startled by the odd greeting to respond, but thankfully his body worked on reflex, instantly capturing John into his arms. </p>
<p>At Yukhei’s shouts, the other boys came rushing in. Kun and Ten immediately recognized him, had shared worried glances at each other but plastered a reassuring smile for Yukhei and the others. </p>
<p>“He’s <em> the </em> old friend,” Ten had said, fingers massaging his temple. “From my—ah, golden days.” He smiled, sardonic.</p>
<p>Everyone is familiar with the story. Before he joined forces with Kun and Sicheng—before Vision came to be, Ten had been working underground, offering the service of his powers and abilities in exchange for money. Surviving day by day. They knew he had a partner, but that was it.  Ten never talked about said partner past the necessary mentions during storytelling. </p>
<p>They carried him inside the house and into the base’s infirmary, where Ten promptly ushered them out of the room—sans Kun and Sicheng, allowing the two of them to work on whatever the hell was going on with John. </p>
<p>Ten had pulled him aside, hands gripping Yukhei’s arms in a tight hold. He looked more anxious than Yukhei had ever seen him.</p>
<p>“Did he say anything to you?”</p>
<p>Yukhei doesn’t lie, but he knows when to keep his mouth shut. This isn’t the time to. Not with Ten’s piercing gaze fixed on him, not when there’s a stranger passed out in their infirmary; a stranger who said Yukhei’s name like he knew everything and nothing about him; a stranger who was not so strange, the friend Ten would’ve died for in the past. </p>
<p>The friend, Yukhei thinks, he would still die for.</p>
<p>“He told me he had been waiting to meet me,” Yukhei answered.</p>
<p>“Fucking idiot,” Ten cursed under his breath, glancing at the door that leads to the infirmary. “He must’ve been too out of it to keep his mouth shut.”</p>
<p>“What was he talking about?”</p>
<p>Ten looked like he was going through an internal debate. It seemed like forever before he finally sighed, rubbing his palm over his face.</p>
<p>“Johnny’s power is Precognition.” Ten had looked older than he truly was, the choices he made in the past never ceasing to come back to haunt him. “He sees possible futures, Hei.”</p>
<p>Yukhei inhales sharply. “That means I was in one of his visions?”</p>
<p>Ten’s hands moved to rub over his shoulders in a soothing motion. “Yes. I don’t know why you were there." He looked at Yukhei with determination, “but no matter what happens, we’ll always protect you.”</p>
<p>Out of Vision, Ten was the most open with his affections, and was so fiercely protective of them all, more so toward the younger boys he had rescued from the facility. Yukhei doesn’t blame him. </p>
<p>During the mission itself, Ten had been the one to disable the facility while the others rescued them. He never speaks about the files and records he had seen, but Yukhei still remembers the charred bodies of the handlers, results from what he now knows was an untamed energy blast.</p>
<p>Yukhei nods. “I don’t doubt that.”</p>
<p>"I'm sorry if I came off too harsh."</p>
<p>"You didn't."</p>
<p>"I'm still sorry." Ten opened his arms. "Can I hug you?"</p>
<p>Yukhei didn't hesitate before diving in and wrapping his arms around Ten.</p>
<p>John was unconscious for an entire week. </p>
<p>It was enough time for Ten to inform everyone of his identity and the possibilities of him showing up on their doorstep. For now, they’ve concluded that he was planning to get out of the underground business, and was chased for cutting ties. </p>
<p>Yukhei was wary at first, keeping his distance, but soon realizes that if anyone needs any protecting—it was Johnny. </p>
<p>He hovered over the elder like a vulture. Year Two of consciousness and Johnny was perhaps the most interesting thing Yukhei's ever laid eyes on—the mere concept of a person being able to have a peak of possible futures, was undoubtedly intriguing.</p>
<p>Johnny was handsome, Yukhei cannot escape from that. He was charismatic, brilliant and kind. That, and Johnny looks at everyone like they’re the only thing in the universe. </p>
<p>It didn’t take long for Yukhei’s heart to expand, create space. What had been reserved for only Kun all these years, gradually made room for Johnny. He didn’t know then, whether or not he should be scared of it. How easy it was for things to take root in his heart.</p>
<p>“If you had a way of regaining all of your memory, the sixteen years you lived before all this, would you take it?” Johnny asks one day, almost a year into his stay with them. He looks contemplative—it was as if Yukhei had said yes, then he would do everything in his power to make it a reality. </p>
<p>It wasn’t impossible. Johnny often used his power for little selfish reasons, simply to please the people around him. Seeing possible outcomes, and how he could alter it even just a bit, to make the people involved happy.</p>
<p>“No,” Yukhei answers with no hesitance, simply because it’s the truth. </p>
<p>Johnny doesn’t look surprised, but his brows are furrowed, eyes narrowing just the slightest bit, the way it always does whenever he’s curious but would only voice it once he knows it’s welcome. Yukhei briefly wonders when—in the short time that they’ve known each other—did he gain the ability to comprehend Johnny’s expressions?</p>
<p>“I am content,” he says gently, indulging Johnny's silent inquiry. </p>
<p>Yukhei doesn’t want to dig up the past, not with all the possibilities that swim in his head regarding the matter. Best case scenario is that he was loved, and had been taken forcefully from said loved ones to become a lab rat; worst-case scenario, no one had loved him and he had been given away, or given himself up willingly. </p>
<p>Either way, none of the outcomes are in his favor.</p>
<p>He doesn’t dwell on it as much as people seem to assume he does, only allowing himself to entertain those thoughts on certain days—like his birthday, or the anniversary of their rescue, and sometimes mornings when he wakes up and feels only sorrow seeping on the hollow of his chest.</p>
<p>It is easier, now. With time, with care from the people around him. He finds that he doesn’t ache as much, these days. The space in his heart grows smaller by the day, filled in with all the love poured by his newfound family.</p>
<p>“I’m happy with the boys,” Yukhei continues, honest. “They are my family.”</p>
<p>Johnny nodded, and said nothing else.</p>
<p>He departs a week after. Pulling Yukhei aside once everyone is asleep, kissing him firmly on the mouth and spending the rest of the night with his head on Yukhei’s shoulders, hands on his waist—murmuring words that Yukhei will carry on for years after, “I’m sorry. Your best future is not the one I will be in.”</p>
<p>Yukhei has never seen him since.</p>
<p>(A few years later, Yukhei meets a beautiful boy in the desert, and <em> wonders.</em>)</p>
<p>☆</p>
<p>Someone will get hurt, eventually. </p>
<p>Unfortunately, Yukhei gets the first turn. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, no additional warnings <i>except</i> for a homoerotic sparring scene in the beginning maybe.</p>
<p>Kiki: poor bby yukhei who cant help but fall in love with every pretty man he sees<br/>Kiki: so aquarius of him</p>
<p>They're right. That's it, that's the fic. and omg I just realized I haven't made this clear: Taemin is like the Black Widow of the gang. Powerless but is insanely powerful. Drives a motorcycle, wears leather. Sexy. It's what he deserves. </p>
<p>If you made it this far, thank you!! I'm on <a href="http://twitter.com/layverse">twt</a> ✨</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>